This is now!
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Torchwood series to with a new charactor. Enjoy the romance and kick ass fun. OC/?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

I don't own torchwood but I do own Sam so none of you use her without asking me first ok?

Chapter 1

I was speeding down the streets, the wind blowing against my visor as I weaved skilfully between the cars. I was coming up to a set of traffic lights when I reserved a text. Slowing at the red light (and checking there wasn't any cops around) I whipped out my phone to see that the txt was from Tosh.

_Slight problem. Can you help? _Followed by an address

Now Tosh doesn't ask for my help very often. But when she did it usually ended up interesting. As soon as the red light changed I was off, weaving through the traffic, breaking several speed limits and reaching my destination in 5 mins.

To say things were interesting was an understatement. One man had been shot, and a girl was being held hostage by a puffer fish. Obviously torchwood was slightly out of their depth and needed a little help. I had been helping torchwood since I had met Tosh (not that they knew this) and I knew if I was going to help this time I might have to reveal myself. Slipping though the slightly opened window I pulled out my trusty knife, ready to cut the fish's throat. Just as I swung my arm round the creature's neck there was several loud gun shots, and pain flared in my arm. I let go of the creature as it slumped down dead, turning to look at the guy who shot him.

"You are bleeding git. What ya have to shot for? I was about to kill him but no, typical male, you had to pull out ya gun and start shooting." I looked at tosh "Ello Tosh, did I miss anything?"

Silence greeted my statement before Tosh spoke.

"Your bleeding" pointing to my hand.

I grimaced

"Thanks for reminding me sweetie. The captain over there shot me; now I'm going have to drive home with a bloody hand."

"Who are you?" Great now the captain is going to shoot me.

"None of your bee's wax. Now I'm going hope before you lot decide imp some alien you want to lock up. Tosh I'll drop by yours later and borrow your first aid kit.'

With that I turned to go only for one of the other guys to stop me.

"I'm a doctor and will take a look at your hand if you like."

I shrugged and consented when tosh looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine but make it quick."

I was escorted to the SUV and had only just sat down on a wall when captain git started with the questions again.

"How do you know Tosh?"

"If she hasn't told ya then I'm not going to"

"How did u know we were here?"

"Tosh texted me"

"How'd you get in the house?"

"I flew down the chimney" I had finally lost my temper "what the hell does it matter? Once again I helped the mighty Torchwood but do I get any thanks? NOO. IM treated like a criminal."

The captain looked stunned

"How'd you know we were Torchwood?"

I shrugged.

"How do I know the Doctor? How do I know your name and the fact your immortal and just returned from a year that never was? Just coincidence I suppose." I finished sarcastically.

As we finished 'talking' my hand had finished being wrapped. So I stood up and with a wave to tosh started back to wear I hid my motorbike. Before I could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder and a gun pointed in my face.

"You're coming back with us."

In one move I had dear jack on the ground with my knife at his throat.

"No-one tells me what to do. I'll come to your base but I'll do it when I feel like it not before. And don't even try and follow me or recon me. Cause trusts me, I might be the only person able to make you mortal again."

I walked away smiling to myself rather happy that I had put the dear captain in his place.

Chapter 2

I wasn't surprised when I found tosh sitting up waiting for me when I arrived at her house a little after 2 am. After all if a gal knows ya long enough she will know that you're not going to turn up at a conventional time when you have a gun happy captain after ya for saving his team.

"Ello Tosh, have you got summit I can eat? Been running on empty for a while now"

I had to laugh when I was immediately handed a bowl of my favourite chicken fried rice.

I was half way through the bowl when Tosh decided to speak.

"Jack's been giving me evils all afternoon since I refused to talk about you."

"So captain happy wants to know about me does he?" I was of course completely uninterested.

"Come on Sam look at how you announced yourself!"

"It's not my fault the git shot me while I was trying to help."

"No but you did give him a mouthful when he had every right to be suspicious."

"OK OK I suppose you've been ordered to drag me in as soon as you see me?"

"No I'm meant to stun you then call him"

I laughed

"Are you going to then?"

"You know me better than that, but please drop in soon as I am worried jack might think I'm betraying him if you don't!"

I sighed walking to the sink to wash my bowl.

"OK tell ya what at 10:30 tomorrow I'll 'drop in' and talk to the dear captain."

"Should I be worried?"

I grinned as I climbed out the window

"Of course".


	2. Chapter 3

Torchwood chapter 3

I don't own Torchwood but I do own Sam.

It was 10:05 when I arrived at the tourist centre which was the first line of defence for Torchwood. Looking at my refection in the glass of the door I smirked, my hair was pulled away from my face and slightly spiked in all directions. My black tank top had an old chequered shirt chucked over it framing my form. My outfit was complete with black boot cut jeans, white trainers and fingerless gloves.

Strikingly the tourist centre was shut, but a quick jingle with my arm knife and the door opened silently. Getting into the inner hub was simple (hiding a button under a desk, who has been watching too many spy movies), and I was soon stepping though the cog door to Torchwoods inner sanctum.

I couldn't say I was impressed, I mean sure, it was filled with alien tech but I would have expected it to be less damp and dark. And full of people.

I jumped when an alarm sounded and I could hear voices approaching. Recognising Tosh's voice, I decided to sit on the couch and wait to be noticed.

I wasn't spotted for sometime till I noticed Captain Jack coming down on the 'magic lift' with a man in fancy dress. Hang on. I'd know that scowl anywhere. It's Captain John Hart. I couldn't help but laugh as the stripped him of his weapons causing everyone to look at me. I laughed even more when Tosh face palmed.

I didn't even stop laughing when I had 3 guns pointing at me. I could see John grinning at my antics.

"Missed me?" I asked after my laughter had faded.

"How'd you get in here? Nobody gets in here!" Stated a rather attractive man, in nicely tailored suit.

"I walked through a wall."

I could almost see them considering my answer and only just resisted hitting my head against the wall.

Getting bored of their clueless expressions, I walked up to John, still completely ignoring the guns pointed at me.

"Well, well. John Hart. I see your luck hasn't changed much."

He smirked at me before replying.

"If it isn't pretty kitty, Samantha Dawn. Do you need someone to clip your claws again?"

I managed to prevent a snarl escaping but could feel the familiar tingling along my spine.

"You know all about my claws. Remember what happened last time you used my full name?" I smirked as his hand went to his neck were there was 3 distinctive scars. "Anyone who calls me Samantha will feel my blade."

I looked around to check everyone had got the message, only to hear a distinctive whisper behind me.

"Gwen, get on a computer and search for Samantha Dawn. Find out everything about her."

I acted instantly. Drawing my leg knife and throwing it at the voice in one smooth move, just at the tingling focused on my lower back and head.

I wasn't exactly surprised that everyone was staring at my twitching tail and cats ears, but you would think, they would care more about their (currently) dead boss then the fact I'm half cat.


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I won nothing but Sam and her cattiness

My tail swished angrily as they continued to stare. Finally a woman spoke.

"You kill our boss"

OMG. I just threw a knife at their boss, killing him and sprouted a tail and ears and they decide to point out the most obvious fact. I felt like hissing at them. They were distracted when Jack drew in a sudden gasp of air, returning to life.

"Shit that hurt," he looked at me "Why have you got a tail and ears?" Then he shook that "Never mind."

Getting to his feet he once more pointed his gun at me.

"Drop your weapons. I don't want to harm you but if you don't come quietly I will be forced to shoot."

I giggled despite that fact I was just itching to turn into a cat.

"You've got one time agent and one half cat in your inner hub. MMM which one will you take into custardy first?"

A quick look at John and seeing he was behind Gwen an arm around her neck, I leapt into action making him fall to the floor under me. I lifted my hands and showed him my claws.

"I may not like these idiots but they are try to do what they believe is right. Now you will not harm anyone here or you will answer to me. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good" I gave him on scratch on the cheek for luck before transforming and vanishing down a corridor I spotted leaving a rather stunned audience behind.


	4. Chapter 5

"Stupid bloody people. Had to make me change within 5 minutes of knowing them" I had finally calmed myself enough to turn human, and was currently pacing in an area full of files, twirling one of my knifes in my hand in an attempt to remain calm. "I've saved their sorry behinds more times than even tosh knows yet they still decide I'm a risk. I mean ok I did just kill their boss, but I did warn him not to use my full name. God," I looked up "grant me patients, I've got a feeling this one is going to be a hard one. But I know I am needed here…"

I was interrupted by a small cough behind me. I turned swiftly arm posed to throw my knife if it proved necessary. The young man in the suit ('wow he is cute') was standing there with his hands shown in a peace gesture. I lowered my knife back in to its place on my leg, before pacing again.

"Are you alright?"

I nearly laughed at the question, other than tosh no one ever asked if I was alright or if they did they really didn't want to know. But I could since something in this guy that made me answer honestly.

"Not really."

He sat down at a small table I hadn't noticed before, looking at me intently, which was starting to creep me out.

"What did they send you down to interrogate? Find out if the mad cat woman is really as crazy as she appears. Well I can assure you err…." I looked at him realising I didn't know his name

"Ianto."

"Right well I can assure you Ianto that I am just as dangerous as I appear. And why are you staring at me like that?"

During my rant his gaze hadn't left me, and he seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"I wasn't sent down here. I doubt they even know I'm gone. I actually came down to see if you needed something."

I blushed, embarrassed by my rant when the poor guy just wanted to help. I flopped down on the floor leaning against the shelf and was shocked when Ianto slid down to sit beside me.

"I suppose I made quite a show down there?"

Ianto nods looking amused.

"Jack is storming around talking about skinning a cat" he looked at me as I giggled having heard that threat a 1000 times before. "And John Hart is refusing to say anything at all. Actually he appears to be too scared to move from the seat we put him in the board room."

At that I had to laugh. If John had learned anything it was not to cross me.

"I suppose they are going to want me back up their?" It was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway

"Tosh is looking for you, but I think Jack might shoot on sight so if I was you I would stay down here for a bit."

I shook my head, got to my feet, and offered my hand to him.

"But where would the fun of that be?"

I was shocked when he laughed as I helped him to his feet. I may have just got myself another ally.

A/N:

Long time since I did this fic, thought I had lost my ff account but im back and are we seeing a different side of Sam here?


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own.

Id just gotten to the good captain's office in time to witness a bomb attach itself to John Harts chest. I was more surprised when Ianto gleefully pulled out a stop watch at started counting off the time until it exploded.

"I know he is the world's biggest prat, but shouldn't we help him." I whispered to Ianto as John started to panic.

"He killed Jack, shot Owen and nearly killed Gwen. I don't think any of us really mind him blowing up." He whispered back before checking his stop watch again.

"Fair enough. OI" I yelled as John attached himself to Gwen with a pair of handcuffs and swallowed to key. I slapped myself across the head. After all I should have seen that one coming; he had tried that trick on me once.

Things moved rather quickly (funnily no-one seemed to care I was there anymore), and suddenly I was on a car park roof with Gwen, John and Ianto. Gwen was preparing to throw herself into the rift and had just started a big speech about telling jack something (I bet it was I love you) when jack pulled up and stabbed hart in the chest with a bleeding big needle.

"How the hell is that going to help?!" I yelled at him.

"It's filled with all our blood; it should confuse the device and make it fall off." He yelled back looking at john expectedly.

"Bloody hell. Why don't we just kill him? The device will fall off anyway if his heart is no longer beating." I stepped forward, one knife raised, ready to slit his throat, when the devise fell off with a clang at my feet. "SHIT!" I kicked it hard just as the rift opened. We were all thrown backwards as the devise exploded and suddenly it was night time. I didn't really care though. "She shoots and it's a goal people! Sam wins the world cup." I stopped myself congratulating when I noticed everyone staring at me. Gwen no longer in hand cuffs, and john appeared to be about to leave through the rift. "What are you lot staring at?"

John Hart laughed and kissed me before ducking out the way of my fist. Pushing some buttons on his wrist he stepped into the rift leaving a parting message for jack.

"Oh by the way. I've found grey."

Wanker.

Jack stood dazed for a few minutes before shaking himself and speaking, looking at his fancy wrist watch / vortex manipulator.

"OK people we have gone back 24 hrs. so we need to go somewhere to avoid ourselves. Don't want to cause a paradox." I tried to slip away unnoticed but was spotted. I stood with my hands on my hips trying to look innocent.

"What?"

OMG they were pointing guns at me again. This is getting really boring.

"You are coming with us, and this time you will be answering question."

I lost my temper.

"OK fine. You want me to answer your bloody questions I will. Never mind I saved your lives more times than I can count, no you want answers." I deflated and slumped forwards. "You can all come back to my flat, at least then you won't run into yourselves and I will answer some of your question." Jack looked like he wanted to disagree so I held up a hand to silence him. "I'm only answering some of your question Captain Harkness. It's not time for you to know something's. Take it or leave it."

Weather it was the fact I looked bad tempered or the fact I had sprouted a tail and ears again, Jack agreed, and I silently led the way to my flat. This was one conversation I was not looking forward to having. I was going to have to reveal how I knew the doctor. I could feel it.


End file.
